


Close Encounters

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, UFO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Stars don't move last time he checked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look I started rewatching the x files.

Mark took a deep breath of air, it was fresh and cool. It reminded him of times from his childhood when he would run around with his brother, barefoot and chasing after lighting bugs with jars. He looked up at the night sky and sighed. It was beautiful, just breathtaking. 

He felt a gentle shift in his arms looked down at Jack, his boyfriend, although he thinks boyfriend is a bit of blanket term at this point. They'd been dating since high school and living together since college and that was about three years ago. He was hoping to change that term soon, maybe husband would fit them better. 

Mark felt himself smile at the mere thought, "Nice night?" he mumbled. He was grateful Jack had agreed to come out stargazing with him. Tonight, they had agreed to head out to a local farm field with a blanket and sit out to watch the stars. 

Jack nodded, his back against Mark's chest, tucked between his legs, "Yep, the stars look beautiful. I haven't done this in years, just enjoy the night sky and nature once all the life has settled for the night. It's peaceful, in a disconnected way."

Mark hummed in agreement and turned his eyes back to the stars. He moved his mouth down to kiss Jack's temple and reached out to point out simple constellations he saw, "That ones Ursa Major and next to it is it's minor, they make a bear the story goes-"

Jack contently listened the Mark ramble about sky bears before cutting him off, "You just like talking, don't you?" Jack whispered without any gusto behind the words. He like listening to Mark talk so it all worked out. 

Mark moved to rest his chin on the top of Jack's head and breathed in deeply, "Shut up."

They both feel back into a comfortable silence and let the sound of cascats and night critters crawl back into the empty space before Jack spoke up again, "What's that one?"

Mark peaked up, "Huh?"

Jack reached out and pointed to an extremely bright star, "That one. It's huge and really bright," Mark looked at it, eyes quickly darting to other local stars. There shouldn't be any star between those two. Also, last time he checked stars don't move, "Mark?"

"Jack, don't take your eyes off that light, okay?"

Jack listened, fixing his eyes on the light, "Mark, what the fuck is it?"

Mark had untangled himself from Jack and stood, keeping his eyes fixed on the light, "I'm not sure. Jack, how high would you say that looks?" Mark mumbled quickly fishing his phone out to record what they were seeing. 

Jack stood also and started pacing, "I don't know! A couple of feet! What the absolute fuck is happening!?" 

Mark ignored Jack and started talking, "The object appears to be 15 feet high. It's staying motionless for the most part only moving in short," the object darted to the left and Jack shouted more, "burst, like that. It seems spherical in shape and is emitting a lite white light."

Jack was walking in frantic circles, "Oh my god, if aliens exist than does any of this even matter? What's the point if we are so small in the universe? This isn't fucking happening! Mark, are you even listening!?"

Mark was about to answer that, yes he was but he was also seeing a UFO so he kinda thinks that's a little more important than Jack's existential crisis when the craft moved. Jack took a step closer to Mark. 

Suddenly they both screamed as the ship quickly dashed across the sky over them and then disappeared. They stood silently for several moments before Mark lifted his hand to stop the recording. 

"I'm done stargazing," Jack grumbled burying his head in Mark's chest, Mark wrapped his arms around him. 

"Yeah, I think you're right."

Jack pulled back and took Mark's hand tugging him back to the car, "I want to go home and sleep."

"So no more close encounters?"

Jack just shot a glare at him, "Not the third kind at least."

"Technically this was only a close encounter of the first kind. Third is contact."

"You're a fucking nerd."

"Only for you."

"Close encounters my ass as I walk away."

**Author's Note:**

> SCULLYYYYYYY


End file.
